Douglas Netchurch
Dr. Douglas Netchurch is a vampire of the Malkavian clan, well-known worldwide as an expert on vampire physiology. Biography Born in America in the 19th century, he excelled in his medical studies and was considered a genius even before his Embrace. He went to Europe after the outbreak of World War I, assisting in the trenches, and it was there, in 1915, that his brilliant mind caught the attention of Trimeggian, who was involved in medical matters himself. Operating out of a facility in Research Triangle, North Carolina, Dr. Netchurch has firmly established himself as the World of Darkness' foremost authority on the physiology and hematology of the Kindred. Among other achievements, he has added to his sire's catalogue of vampiric Disciplines, identified techniques to simulate the Insight possessed by the Thin Blooded, and greatly expanded Camarilla knowledge about both Thin Bloods and ghouls. He also popularised a standard for measuring the potency of an individuals vitae, the "Vitae Efficacy Unit" or VEU, though this scale was developed by a Tremere Professor. Netchurch's insanity manifests as scientific detachment. He has an obsessive need to research, an inability to accept the supernatural – even in connection with vampirism – and is highly self-delusional, unable to see the brutality of his techniques and completely oblivious to his derangements. While the doctor's lab appears professional, and he seems to demonstrate a minimal amount of compassion, he is unaware of his tendency to Dominate people into signing his release forms before vivisecting them. Appearances * Ghouls: Fatal Addiction (fluff) Netchurch writes the first research paper provided in this supplement. * Clanbook: Malkavian Revised (fluff, stats) The opening fiction details Netchurch's Embrace of Reage, from her point of view. His stats appear in the final chapter, the first time he is fully detailed. * Victorian Age: Vampire (fluff) Features a ghost named Dr. Cornelius Netchurch with the same scientific inclination to study vampire physiology; it cost Cornelius his life. It is implied this Dr. Netchurch is related to Douglas. * Time of Thin Blood (fluff) Writes the introduction on the Thin Blooded and appears in the Week of Nightmares narrative. * Gehenna (fluff, stats) The prologue features Netchurch travelling to the Middle East to assist in the birth of a thin blooded vampire's baby. Updated stats appear for him in the Characters appendix. * Nights of Prophecy * Beckett's Jyhad Diary (Fluff) Netchurch writes some fluff papers, claiming to have bred a Dhampir named Kadmon and "acquired" a human for him to breed with when he reaches suitable age. He also writes about Thin-Bloods who went through treatment, to thicken their blood and lose the condition. They were killed after suffering vitae addiction. The treatment is never specified, but it is implied to be Diablerie. Character Sheet |clan = Malkavian |sire = Trimeggian |nature = Visionary |demeanor = Director |generation = 7th |embrace = 1915 CE |apparent age = 30s |physical = Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 3 |social = Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Appearance 2 |mental = Perception 4, Intelligence 5, Wits 3 |talents = Alertness 5, Dodge 2, Empathy 2, Expression 2, Intimidation (Bloodless Stare) 4, Leadership 2, Subterfuge 3 |skills = Drive 1, Etiquette 2, Firearms 1, Security 2, Stealth 2 |knowledges = Academics 4, Computer 1, Investigation 4, Law 2, Linguistics 4 (French, German, Greek, Italian, Latin, Spanish), Medicine (Kindred/Ghoul Pathology) 5, Science (Vitae Hematology) 5 |disciplines = Auspex 4, Celerity 2, Dementation 1, Dominate 4, Fortitude 1, Obfuscate 3, Potence 1, Presence 1, Protean 1, Vicissitude 1 |backgrounds = Allies 1 (Dr. Nancy Reage), Contacts 3, Herd 3 (Orderlies/Test Subjects), Mentor 4, Resources 3, Retainers 2, Status 2 |virtues = Conscience 4, Self-Control 3, Courage 5 |morality = Humanity 6 |willpower = 9 |derangements = Obsessive/Compulsive }} Gallery Netchurch.gif Doug Netchurch.jpg Netchurch.png DN.png|From Gehenna. Art by Michael Gaydos Dr. Douglas Netchurch.jpg|Art by Vince Locke BookMalkavienRevised004 Drew Tucker.jpg|From Clanbook: Malkavian Revised. Art by Drew Tucker DN V20.png|From Beckett's Jyhad Diary. Art by Ken Meyer, Jr. Dr-Netchurch.jpg|''Dr Douglas Netchurch'' VTES card. Art by Ken Meyer, Jr. References * * * * * * Netchurch, Douglas Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character